


Waiting for Moonrise

by uniquepov



Series: Dyno_Drabbles LDWS Series (2010) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the LDWS over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>. I didn't win, but I made it to the final TWO, and considering this was my first-ever LDWS contest, I'm pretty darn proud of that.</p><p><b> Round 4<br/>
Word Count:</b> Drabbles must be between 100-500 words.<br/><b>Ship:</b>  Remus/any canon character of your choosing<br/><b>Prompt:</b> “There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000y7sd/)

The man chuckled as he watched the small boy tossing a ball into their air over and over, catching it perfectly every time. Even when a gust of wind or a faulty step called the ball’s path into question, the boy’s sharp, lightning reflexes shone through as his hand would flash up and snatch it from midair.

_Perfect._

***

  


The man watched unseen, as the boy ran about, laughing and shouting. An intrinsically happy child, it seemed, forever brushing shaggy brown hair from his eyes as he raced from game to game.

_Absolutely bloody perfect._

***

  


The man was walking along the road a few evenings later when the boy barreled out of his front garden. He was chasing gnomes, brandishing a small broom; his attention on the ground and his quarry. As a result, he smacked right into the man’s broad chest and landed with a thud on his backside.

With the wind knocked out of him, the boy could only stare up at the man, who seemed impossibly large as he towered over him. He scrambled to his feet, staring dumbly at the man’s matted grey hair and long, yellowish nails. Though not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts, the boy already felt he was too old to be afraid, although his eyes were saucers as the man smiled back at him and he caught a glimpse of pointed teeth. He took several quick steps backward as the man bent over, but he only scooped up his broom, and held it out to him.

Taking it from the man with hands that were shaking more than he wanted to admit, he looked up at the stranger once more.

“Thanks, Mister,” he said, in a bright, clear voice.

The man nodded. “You want to be careful, boy. It’s getting dark.”

The boy snorted. “I’m not afraid of the dark,” he declared firmly.

“No?” The man sounded amused. “What about vampires? Werewolves? It’s a full moon tonight.”

The boy waved his hand. “I’m not scared. My da’ could take on anybody!” he said proudly.

The man chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure he could. Goodnight, then,” he said, stepping past him.

The boy turned to watch his departure, and the man spoke to him again, without turning around. “You know, boy, perhaps you _should_ be scared of some things.”

The boy regarded him in silent confusion as the man turned his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

“There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.”

With that puzzling statement, the man disappeared into the darkening gloom. The boy watched him, until he was nothing but shadows and menace far up the lane.

“Remus!” his mother’s voice called from the house. “Remus, it’s time for tea!”

The boy turned and raced into the house, the mysterious stranger all but forgotten.

Deep in the shadows, Greyback settled back against a tree and waited for moonrise.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks:** To [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) for her beta work throughout this challenge and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders. *squishes* Also, extra-special *squishes* to [](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivertempest**](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/) , for being an awesome friend and always pushing me to be better. =)


End file.
